Trip To Santa Monica
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: What if Jack survived the Titanic? Did you ever wonder what Jack and Rose’s trip to Santa Monica would be like? I always have. OneShot. Please Read and Review Grazie!


**Ciao Amici! Come stai? This idea suddenly came into my head, and I thought that it would make a really good story. None of these characters belong to me. They belong to James Cameron. I sadly only own the DVD. I would like to dedicate this story to my BFF, for all of her interest and support in my writing. I hope you like my story. Lots of Love XOXOXOX **

**Summary: What if Jack survived the Titanic? Did you ever wonder what Jack and Rose's trip to Santa Monica would be like? I always have. One-Shot. Please Read and Review Grazie!**

It had been five months, but they were finally going to make their way out west. They saved up all of their money. They didn't even go on a honey moon. When they left New York, they knew that they were going to have the best time of their life. They are Jack and Rose Dawson.

"I can't believe that we're finally here." Rose said in an amazed voice.

"Didn't I promise you that we'd get here?" Jack said.

"Yes." Rose said.

"I thought that you trusted me." Jack said.

"Believe me, I do." Rose said as she kissed Jack.

It was a rather sunny day in the middle of September. The weather was just perfect. It wasn't too hot, and not too cold. The pier was filled with people. There were families on the beach, and you could hear distant screams from the rollercoaster. They went in and checked into the hotel that they would be staying at. The room was small, but it was just perfect for them. To Rose, this was a dream come true.

"What do you want to do first?" Jack asked Rose.

"Let's ride the rollercoaster." Rose said eagerly.

It cost a nickel to ride the rollercoaster. Jack and Rose got to sit in the front car. There lots of drops and turns, and Rose held on to Jacks hand the entire time. They rode the rollercoaster about six times.

"That was so much fun Jack." Rose said.

"I told you. So, do you want to go and ride horses on the beach?" Jack asked.

"Yes, that would be nice." Rose replied.

They walked over to the stable, and rented two horses. It was ten cents per hour. The horses were beautiful. They were brown, with a black mane.

"So, do you know how to get on the horse?" Jack asked.

"No." Rose replied.

"Well, it's really simple. You just step in the foot holders with your left leg, and lift you right leg up." Jack said.

"Can you help me?" Rose asked.

"Of course." Jack answered.

Jack helped lift Rose up onto the horse, and then he got on his.

"This feels weird Jack." Rose said. "I've never ridden a horse like this before."

"You've only did that side-saddle stuff right." Jack said.

"Yes." Rose replied.

"Let's go closer to the water." Jack suggested.

"Ok." Rose said.

They started to ride their horses in the surf, just like they said they would. They talked about everything. Like where they were going to live and how many kids they were going to have. A photographer took a picture of them on the beach, their horses standing next to each other. The rollercoaster was in the background.

"Where do you live?" The photographer asked. "I want to mail the picture to you."

"We're staying in a hotel, you can mail it there." Jack said. He wrote down the name of the hotel for the man.

"Thank you." Rose said.

They returned the horses back to the stable, and paid the man. Then they went to a bar that was on the pier, and got some drinks. The cheap ones of course.

"These are really good." Rose said.

"I know. I haven't had one of these in years." Jack said.

They had two beers each. It was getting late outside, and Jack and Rose made their way back to their hotel. They were walking there holding hands.

"This was really wonderful Jack." Rose said smiling.

"It really was. It was better than last time, because I got to spend it with you." Jack said.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too Rose."

They stopped, and kissed each other. They soon arrived at their hotel room. Rose plopped herself on the queen sized bed that they were sharing.

"Tired?" Jack asked.

"Nope. We still didn't so something today." Rose said.

"And what is that?" Jack asked playfully.

"We didn't go to the stars." Rose said.

"Well then why don't we go?" Jack asked as he sat down next to Rose.

"I'd be more than happy to." Rose said.

It was the perfect end to a perfect day.

**Hello People. Please review! You know that I love them. Thanks to my beta, nodoubtrox, and to my BFF's. Luv ya! Good Night New York!**


End file.
